


Странный случай магического наследования

by Lindwurm



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборы в школу и ведьмовское искусство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странный случай магического наследования

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange Case of Magical Inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127878) by [Virtuella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuella/pseuds/Virtuella). 



> Translated for the fandom Terry Pratchett team at Fandom Combat 2013 on diary.ru  
> Переведено для команды Терри Пратчетта на Фэндомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

— Но, мама!

Девушка закатила глаза в манере, присущей всем подросткам в мультивселенной. **(1)** Стопки сложенного белья вот-вот грозили свалиться со стульев вокруг, а платья, блузки и жакеты на плечиках заполонили все доступные крючки, ручки и перекладины в комнате. Два больших чемодана стояли нараспашку — на кровати и на полу возле нее.

— В школе никто не носит шерстяные панталоны. У всех остальных девочек нижние юбки.

— А если все остальные девочки прыгнут с Ланкрского моста, ты тоже прыгнешь? — спросила ее мать.

— Вовсе они не прыгнут с Ланкрского моста, — сказала девушка таким голосом, будто объясняла что-то очень маленькому ребёнку, или, возможно, разумному сыру, — потому что никто не поедет в эту забытую богами дыру.

Несмотря на это, королева так обласканной страны все-таки положила полдюжины панталон в чемодан на кровати.

— Внизу на равнинах очень сквозит, Эльда, — сказала она не очень уверенно. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты простудилась.

— Ох, мама, ты такая скучная!

Плечи королевы Маграт опустились, и она беспомощно пригладила свои непокорные волосы.

— Ты дерзишь, Эльда, — сказала она.

— Значит, тетушка Эсме тоже дерзит, — возразила Эльда, — потому что она это первая сказала.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотала Маграт.

— И она права, — продолжила ее дочь и вынула панталоны из чемодана. — Я не собираюсь быть единственной девочкой в школе, у которой второе имя "Внимание Орфография" _и к тому же_ панталоны.

— Думаю, что в вопросе нижнего белья твоя крёстная мать примет мою сторону, — сказала Маграт и положила панталоны обратно в чемодан.

— Я их все равно не надену! — сказала Эсмеральда-Младшая.

Маграт вздохнула. Она подумала, что Матушка Ветровоск могла бы отпустить мимоходом хитрое замечание, которое пробралось бы в голову Эсмеральды-Младшей и заставило бы её думать, что носить панталоны — её собственная идея. После обработки Матушки Ветровоск она, возможно, даже огрызнулась бы на мать за предложение таких глупостей, как нижние юбки. Но головология никогда не была сильной стороной Маграт.

— Пожалуй, не наденешь, — сказала она. — С таким же успехом можно их совсем не брать.

— Ты что, так просто мне уступила? — спросила Эсмеральда-Младшая. — Ты в самом деле скучная!

— Да, дорогая, а ты дочь скучной матери. Давай оставим это на потом. Мы опоздаем на обед, а ты же знаешь, как это раздражает твоего отца.  
_О, прекрасно,_ подумала Маграт, вернувшись после обеда в спальню, чтобы привести волосы в порядок перед вечерними развлечениями **(4)**. _Если бы меня застали копающейся в личных вещах моей дочери, это было бы Непростительным Нарушением Доверия, но если наоборот — полагаю, это означает непосредственность, острый интерес ко мне как к личности, и я должна отнестись к этому с жизнерадостным терпением._ Эсмеральда-Младшая, похоже, разделяла точку зрения матери: она широко улыбнулась и с неприкрытым ликованием достала ожерелье с подвеской-пентаграммой из шкатулки с безделушками, которую она выкопала с самого дна комода Маграт.

— Ах, мама, можно я возьму что-нибудь из этого в школу?

Маграт присела на кровать рядом с дочерью и нежно взяла ее за руку.

— Но, дорогая, — сказала она, — я уверена, что никто из остальных девочек не носит оккультные украшения.

— Я знаю, — ответила Эсмеральда-Младшая, не обращая внимания на противоречие, и надела ожерелье. — Тем круче, если они будут у меня. А тебе они уже не нужны, ты же больше не ведьма.

Маграт промолчала. Это правда, что она сменила остроконечную чёрную шляпу на корону Ланкра **(5)** много лет назад, но сущность магических талантов никогда не зависела от таких простых вещей. Ведьмовское искусство, пусть аккуратно отодвинутое подальше, имело привычку возвращаться, и даже такая не слишком выдающаяся ведьма, как Маграт, была вынуждена разбираться с изрядным количеством оставшихся оккультных сил. С другой стороны, она была уверена в том, что ее дочь не имела ни зернышка магического таланта, что было, пожалуй, только к лучшему.

— Мама, пожалуйста!

— Но ты же всегда говорила, что боишься магии.

— Да, но эти вещи не по-настоящему магические, правда? Тетушка Эсме говорила, что ты использовала всякую мишуру.

— Ну, — сказала Маграт, — я не уверена, что твой отец все это одобрит.

— Он одобрит, если ты скажешь, что согласна! Мамочка, ну пожалуйста, можно я возьму?

Маграт задумалась. В ее голове родился смутный план и удивил ее неожиданной и совсем не-Магратовой хитростью. Она почти хихикнула, но вовремя удержалась.

— Ладно, дорогая, — сказала она с истинно материнской сместью нежности и обречённости. — Ты можешь выбрать три вещицы.

— Правда, мамочка? Ты замечательная!

И Эсмеральда-Младшая начала нетерпеливо рыться в шкатулке с безделушками правой рукой, потому что левой сжимала подвеску-пентаграмму на груди. Выбор был большой, поэтому ей потребовалось некоторое время, но в конце концов она остановилась на медном браслете с чеканными лягушками, летучими мышами и пауками и серебряном кольце в форме змеи. Первый она надела на руку, второе — на палец, и повернулась к зеркалу с ликующей улыбкой.

— Очаровательно, дорогая, — ласково сказала Маграт. — Действительно очень симпатично.

* * *

— Сегодня утром в моем умывальном тазу была жаба, — сказала принцесса за завтраком. Похоже, этот случай не сильно ее расстроил, скорее она сочла его неким любопытным происшествием.

— Это весьма неуместно, — строго заметил король Веренс. — Я допрошу горничных и выясню, кто тебя так разыграл.

Королева Маграт покачала головой.

— Вспомни, мой дорогой, — сказала она и подцепила на вилку ломтик жареного помидора, — что в последнее время у нас очень сыро. И в западном крыле протекает крыша. Думаю, что жаба могла попасть в замок самостоятельно. В любом случае, уверена, что Браслет Зачарованных Тварей тут совершенно ни при чем.

Принцесса Эсмеральда задумчиво покрутила браслет на запястье.

После полудня Маграт и Эсмеральда гуляли в садах и решили перекусить в обветшавшей беседке над декоративным прудом. Горничная поставила поднос на плетеный столик, королева отпустила ее, и та поспешила уйти.

— Эльда, будь так добра, налей шиповниковый чай, — сказала Маграт и взяла с тарелки коричную вафлю. Девушка послушно наполнила чашки, пока Маграт пробовала печенье. Жужжали пчёлы. Пели птицы.

— Мама, у этого печенья странный вкус, — сказала Эсмеральда-Младшая немного позже. Она сняла с губы крошку и внимательно ее осмотрела.  
— Странный? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Эсмеральда поджала губы и сосредоточилась на привкусе.

— Немного похоже на тухлую рыбу, — сказала она.

Маграт взяла другое печенье, откусила кусочек и прожевала его медленно и вдумчиво.

— Да, пожалуй, ты права, немного похоже, — сказала она. — Удивительно, что ты это заметила. Наверное, это совпадение. Это совсем крошечный след, который могут определить только те, чьё восприятие магически усилено, а у тебя нет магического таланта. Уж конечно, он не мог так внезапно развиться. Чего доброго, ты начнешь видеть ауры!

Маграт вымученно, без юмора засмеялась, как умеют смеяться только матери. Эсмеральде-Младшей было не смешно. Она посмотрела на кольцо на левой руке.

— Мама, — сказала она немного погодя, — у тебя вокруг головы зеленый отблеск.

Чашка и блюдце дрогнули в руках Маграт.

— Невозможно! — прошептала она, и потом добавила громче: — Это просто свет так падает. Не надо волноваться. Давай вернемся и закончим собирать твои вещи, дорогая. О, посмотри на бабочку на том розовом кусте! Это не та, которой у тебя в коллекции не хватает?

Когда принцесса побежала к розовой клумбе, Маграт быстро сняла кусок цветного стекла с низкой ветви дерева возле беседки.

Ужин прошел без происшествий, и король Веренс воспользовался этим, чтобы внушить дочери необходимость благоразумного и пристойного юной леди королевского происхождения поведения, а также ее долга служить образцом для всех остальных девочек в школе. Веки Маграт отяжелели, и она вздрогнула, когда вилка внезапно выпала из ее руки и звякнула о тарелку.

— Я так устала, — сказала принцесса Эсмеральда, как только унесли десертные тарелки. Для её пятнадцати лет это было очень необычно, но отец разрешил ей выпить бокал вина за ужином, и, видимо, вино было крепче, чем ожидалось.

— Тогда иди в постель, дорогая, — сказала Маграт. — Завтра тебе рано вставать. Я пришлю к тебе горничную с уложительным **(6)**. Исключительно травяным, конечно. Тебе это пойдет на пользу. И пусть странные сны не тревожат тебя. Только ведьмам снятся многоглазые твари с щупальцами. Доброй ночи.

Она проводила Эсмеральду к двери, прежде чем та смогла задать хоть один вопрос.

* * *

Солнце поднялось над Ланкрским Замком. У него не было выбора. Король Веренс поднялся с рассветом — его ждал утренний моцион и прочие государственные дела. В королевской спальне королева перевернулась на другой бок и подумала, не вызвать ли горничную. Неожиданно дверь открылась, но вошел не относительно верный слуга, а весьма заспанная принцесса.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — сказала Маграт и села в постели. — Хорошо ли ты спала?

Эсмеральда покачала головой и присела на край кровати.

— Мама, — сказала она и положила ожерелье, кольцо и браслет на прикроватный столик. — Я передумала. Ни у кого из девочек в школе нет оккультных украшений, и я не хочу, чтобы они считали, что я со странностями.

— Но дорогая моя, — сказала Маграт, — они так тебе идут! Ожерелье оживляет цвет твоего лица. И это такой красивый браслет! Я совсем не возражаю, если ты их заберёшь.

— Я не хочу, мама.

— Ну, если ты уверена...

— Да, я уверена, — сказала Эсмеральда. Она сцепила руки. — Мама? Как ты думаешь... они в самом деле магические? То есть, они действительно _работают_?

Маграт погладила ее по голове.

— Не спрашивай меня, — сказала она, — я же такая скучная.

— Ох, _мама_!

Маграт спрятала улыбку за завесой волос, убирая украшения обратно в шкатулку. _Ведьмовское искусство,_ подумала она. _Ему решительно не следует доверять._

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**1)** За одним исключением, которое составляют юные жители Хгоорани на планете Асвестро — они закатывают носы. **(2)**  
**2)** На шарикоподшипниках. **(3)**  
**3)** Не спрашивайте.  
**4)** Которые состояли в том, что Шон Ягг исполнял попурри из известных овцепикских мелодий.  
**5)** Ни в том, ни в другом она не чувствовала себя удобно, и ни то, ни другое не принесло ей достаточно уважения.  
**6)** Противоположность разбуждающему средству. 


End file.
